


Nap First

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: stonerwolf prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drugs, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, concerned boyfriend derek, dumb reference to star wars, how do you title, ticklish derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first prompt from the <a href="http://stonerwolfnetwork.tumblr.com/">Stoner Wolf Network</a> on tumblr</p>
<p>"I want to know what you think your favorite ships do when they smoke together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap First

Stiles was stretched out on Derek’s bed, on arm behind his head, the other resting on his stomach, a half smoked joint between his fingers. His left foot was jiggling up and down to a tune he had stuck in his head. He exhaled and watched the smoke he had been holding in curl and dance above him. He didn’t move when he hear the water in the bathroom shut off and Derek get out of the shower.

“Comfortable?” Derek asked. Stiles wasn’t looking at him but he could _feel_ the raised eyebrow from where he was lying.

The older man had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair and skin were still damp from the shower.

“Mmmhmm,” Stiles hummed. “You were taking too long in the shower and you always tell me to make myself at home.”

Derek grabbed a pair of boxer briefs from his dresser then dropped his towel so he could put them on. Stiles whistled at the sight of Derek’s naked body, Derek rolled his eyes and tried to look annoyed but the smile on his lips betrayed him.

“You don’t _have_ to put on clothes you know,” Stiles told him.

“Oh, is that so?” Derek knelt on the bed and took the joint from Stiles.

“You should never wear clothes. In fact there should be a law banning you from wearing clothes,” Stiles nodded completely serious.

Derek choked out a laugh and turned so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Stiles, then took another drag. Stiles sat up and snaked his arm around Derek’s waist, his fingers tickling Derek’s side. Derek laughed again, half-heartedly squirming away from Stiles.

“I still can’t believe you’re ticklish,” Stiles murmured, his face pressed against Derek’s back.

Stiles had discovered Derek was ticklish the second time they had slept together and much to Derek’s dismay Stiles had been _thrilled_ and now Stiles took every opportunity he could find to tickle Derek and make him laugh.

Derek took a final drag of the joint before extinguishing it in the ashtray he had sitting on his bedside table.

“That was mine!” Stiles said in mock annoyance when he noticed what Derek had done.

Derek scoffed. “I know you have plenty left but if you’re so put out I’ll buy you some more.”

“Good,” Stiles pressed and open mouth kiss to Derek’s shoulder.

They’d had sex before Derek had gone for a shower but Stiles had the strong libido of a teenager so it was no real surprise to Derek that he’d want to go for another round.

Derek kissed Stiles softly and slowly, as though he was made of glass. Their kisses weren’t always so measured; when they fought they were rough, almost feral, with clashing teeth and biting so hard they drew blood, both men trying to dominate the other. But Derek likes kissing Stiles like this. He likes drinking in everything about Stiles. He likes taking his time. He likes going slowly until Stiles is a squirming, begging, mess under him, which is usually what happens.

That’s why it was so surprising when Stiles yawed when Derek pulled back for air.

“Sorry,” Stiles said with a sheepish grin, then leaned back in to kiss Derek again.

Derek put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and held the younger man at bay.  “When was the last time you slept?” Derek asked.

“Last night,” Stiles shrugged, moving to kiss the werewolf again despite the hand holding him still.

“How many hours?” Derek sighed, he already knew he wouldn’t like the answer.

“Three?” he had slept on and off so he was guessing but three hours total seemed about right.

“We’re going to take a nap,” Derek decided. He knew Stiles didn’t have what one would consider a normal body clock and was more than used to running on reduced hours of sleep, but he wanted Stiles to get as much sleep as possible. And if Stiles wasn’t going to sleep when he was at home he would sleep when he stayed at Derek’s.  

“But _sex_ ,” Stiles whined.

“Nap first, then sex,” Derek compromised. “You need to get some sleep, you can’t keep going like this.”

Derek’s brow was furrowed with worry, Stiles ran his fingers across Derek’s forehead to clear the wrinkles away.

“Okay,” Stiles conceded. “You’re just lucky I have my pillow with me.”

Derek had to admit that Stiles was right on that point. He was lucky Stiles had been planning to stay the night anyway and had brought his pillow otherwise, no matter how good Derek’s intentions were, there was no way he’d be able to get Stiles to sleep without his pillow.  

Derek pulled back the covers so he and Stiles could crawl under them. Derek lay down on his back and Stiles curled up against his side. Stiles didn’t usually like being the little spoon and it never bothered Derek to let him be the big spoon, but sometimes, without warning or explanation, Stiles would want to be held. Derek never questioned him, he knew Stiles would talk when he was ready, he simply wrapped his arms around the teen and held him close.

Stiles traced random patterns on Derek’s abdomen with his fingers and closed his eyes. He hadn’t been tired when Derek had suggested a nap, but now that he was lying still and had Derek’s warm arms wrapped around him, fatigue was overtaking him. It was still very light out but between the weed,  the soft mattress, and Stiles’ heavy, comforting weight against him Derek could feel his eyelids getting heavy.

“I love you,” Stiles said.

“I know,” Derek grinned.

Stiles huffed out a sleepy laugh. Derek knew that Stiles liked the random Star Wars references, especially since: _“Scott **still** hasn’t seen Star Wars!” _

“I love you too,” Derek told him. “Now go to sleep.”

Stiles hummed in what sounded like agreement and snuggled in closer to Derek. Derek waited until Stiles breathing was low and even and he was definitely asleep before he let himself close his eyes and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come bug me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/) and we can talk about sterek (or any other ship you like)


End file.
